A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. One particular device that is gaining in popularity is the dedicated electronic book (“eBook”) reader device, which attempts to mimic the experience of reading a conventional book through display of electronic information on one or more electronic displays. As the quantity of available media content continues to grow, along with increasing proliferation of such dedicated devices to consume that media content, finding ways to enhance user experience continues to be a priority. As eBook readers continue to evolve, there remains a need for improving a reader's ability to hold and interact with the readers.